


A Stitched Heart

by Capucine



Category: Stitching Snow - RC Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essie had never thought she would be able to be happy again. Content enough, maybe. But with Dane here by her side, and her enemies gone, she finds she can finally feel that bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stitched Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First in its category! I hope there are more.

"Cake Essie help Essie!" Dimwit said, legs clattering along. He (she had taken to giving them genders now) watched her through his vision detector, it seemed, as Essie looked at the cake.

It was huge. Ten tiers, all covered in white scrollwork and doves and bells, gorgeously white with the occasional black ribbon around it. And it seemed Dimwit was heading right for it. "Dimwit, no! Stay back!"

Dimwit computed this, and stopped where he was. "Cake Essie eat Essie," he said, and this time it was crystal clear. He thought she was hungry.

"No, the cake's for tomorrow," Essie said. She didn't think of Dimwit as particularly stupid or broken anymore; now, she felt it just took some explaining. Dimwit understood better than she had originally thought he did.

"Wedding Essie Dane Essie?" Dimwit asked.

"Yes, wedding to Dane," Essie said, and a burst of colorful language reached her ears. She turned to see Cusser righting himself, and a maid trying to help right him. The maid looked horrified.

"It's okay," Essie said, and Cusser came over, his legs seizing up only a little this time.

That was when arms started to wrap around her, then hesitated. "Is this all right?"

"Of course," Essie said, and Dane's arms wrapped around her. He was always careful not to startle her, because he knew it bothered her. However, he didn't realize that she would instantly recognize the feel of his arms.

"Big day tomorrow, huh?" he said, and she could hear the nervous smile in his voice.

"Yes. Big day," Essie agreed.

"We could skip it," he joked, and that made her laugh.

"Yes, the Queen and soon to be Prince Consort. No one'll notice we've left."

He kissed her cheek. "You excited?"

"Incredibly. Nervous as hell, too," Essie said, still leaning against his chest.

"Hey, it'll go great. I know the groom, he's a great guy," Dane said, and she could practically see the cheeky grin on his face.

She turned around to see it, and kissed him on the cheek too. "I hear the bride's a bit of a handful."

"I've got two hands, don't worry," Dane replied.

She smiled at that. There was still a nervous flutter in her stomach, but she was able to put it to rest. 

He held her for a bit longer, and then she left his embrace. "I have to choose napkins now."

"You get to do all the fun stuff," Dane said, and she grabbed his hand.

"If it's so fun, why don't you join me?" 

She hadn't been keeping an eye on Dimwit, so when a piece of cake smashed into her face, she was more than a little startled. 

"Cake Essie help Essie."

"Thank you, Dimwit," she sighed, wiping frosting from her face. Dane was laughing. "Don't laugh, I'll tell him to help you with cake too," Essie threatened, but then she couldn't help but laugh. Everything seemed funnier now that she wasn't alone.

"How about we head back and you get cleaned up, and we can just sit and talk while you do some stitching?" Dane said, and that was magic to Essie's ears.

"All right," she said, and he took her arm and walked her back to her room, where they did just that.


End file.
